By personal transportation device is meant generally those devices used in a sporting or exercise activity, such as skates, skateboards, and the like.
So-called “extreme sports” are rapidly gaining popularity as entertaining, exciting, and healthy alternatives to traditional modes of exercise and entertainment. For example, skateboarding contests are routinely held nationwide, and the sport's popularity has carried over into such popular media as video games and movies. Pro-skateboarders now have enough name recognition to warrant marketing and promotion contracts for various products. Similarly, in-line skating, street luge, and trick bike riding have all seen large increases in participation.
In order to continue the growth present in this segment of sports and entertainment, new extreme sports must be developed or existing sports improved upon. Extreme sport participants are already seeking new methods and devices to challenge their skills and provide greater excitement. For instance, skateboarding has evolved from maneuvering on flat surfaces, to down hill racing, to half-pipes and ramps, to purpose-built skate parks that simulate a variety of challenges within a small space. As the challenges have evolved, so has the technology of the skateboards. Simple two axle, wheeled wooden planks have been replaced by computer designed composite boards rolling on high-tech plastic wheels. Newer skateboards even include suspensions to aid the rider.
Skateboarders, in-line skaters, and the like are still limited by the fact that their equipment cannot be used on multiple surfaces. Once they have developed their skills, they are effectively limited to paved surfaces. For recreational users, this can be extremely limiting as local zoning laws often prohibit skateboarding, roller skating or other recreational activities on public property.
In any event, currently available extreme sport and personal transportation devices limit acrobatic moves, hamper maneuverability and generally do not fully satisfy specific needs in personal transportation. For instance, the personal transportation market needs a device with diverse, easily interchanged attachments that can traverse a number of surfaces. In addition, there exists a need for a device that can be used in tandem to transport a user. The device, individually or in tandem, should present a challenge to recreational users and provide a unique experience for personal transportation. Therefore, the present invention satisfies the need for a customizable personal transportation device that can traverse a number of surfaces.